


At the Bottom of the Lake

by Red_red_red7371785



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_red_red7371785/pseuds/Red_red_red7371785
Summary: When Jamie said it gets easier, she was lying to herself
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	At the Bottom of the Lake

It hurts, it still hurts. After that entire story she told to her ex-employers niece, about how it gets easier after you lose someone. But she'd be damned if she still didn't love Dani with all of her heart.  
It had been almost twenty years since she lost her Dani to that demon of the lake. Maybe the reason she still misses her is because shes the only one that she's ever had to depend on.  
Hell she lost her Mom, Dad, and both of her brothers, and yet somehow she still hadn't become use enough to the world building her back up only to break her back down again.  
She remembered every time she and her had together, but at first she could only remember the sad ones. But slowly all the happy, silly moments they had came crashing back, and she didn't feel so bad anymore.  
Doesn't mean it hurts any less. She didn't just lose her lover over night but also her best friend.  
She should have seen it coming the lady of the lake was getting stronger, but yet she couldn't take no for an answer. She kept telling herself "one day at a time"  
Twenty years have passed and not one night goes by where she opens the door and waits for her lover to return.  
She tried to save her, she really did. Once she noticed Dani was gone and the letter that she left her, she caught the first flight to England she could.  
She promised herself that she would never return to the grounds of Bly Manor but she couldn't just abandon the love of her life, not without trying.  
It was cold, not that she could remember at the time even if she did she would't care.  
The lake, the place where Rebecca lost her life. The place where Dani lost herself. The place where Peter fucking Quint was dragged to his death, and the place where she lost everything.  
She tried saving her, she tried muttering the words that she heard so long ago. "It's you, it's me, it's us" but Dani, sweet fucking Dani, she wouldn't accept them, she wouldn't let that lady of the lake ruin Jamie's life just as it had ruined hers.  
Jamie remembered going back to the small green cab, soaking wet, crying.  
She remembered telling Owen what happened to Dani. She remembered telling Henry. They tried to comfort her as much as possible but now that she thinks back on it, they probably made the pain worse.  
But over time she supposed it did get easier, didn't hurt any less though. It wasn't that it got easier it was more of acceptance.  
Acceptance that the person she loved was gone, at the bottom of the lake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I've ever wroten and published, feel free to give constructive criticism. Sorry if it's a bit to short :)


End file.
